Mechanical Heart's Hope, Organic Brain's Despair
by Kim Belacqua
Summary: Kousaka Shijima foi selecionado para ser um dos alunos da melhor escola de Ensino Médio do Japão, a Academia Hope's Peak. Sem saber do segredo que a academia guarda, ele é lançado com outros 15 estudantes num jogo de matança mútua, comandado por um urso de brinquedo que clama ser o diretor da escola. Em meio aos assassinatos, Shijima pouco a pouco desvenda os mistérios do lugar.


Não sei há quanto tempo estou parado na frente desse portão enorme. São 7h30 da manhã, e é meu primeiro dia de aula.

Eu normalmente já teria entrado, mas só estar ali já era especial pra mim. Ao meu redor, alguns outros alunos já se direcionam para o portão e o adentram. Alguns até olham pra mim de relance e prosseguem. Com certeza devem estar imaginando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, imóvel, contemplando o enorme prédio que parece se estender para os céus.

Sufocada pela minha mão esquerda está a carta que havia me trazido até aqui. Novamente a abri e corri os olhos por ela, procurando por uma frase em especial.

"_Nós, da Academia Hope's Peak, após uma apurada pesquisa e seleção dos maiores talentos juvenis da nossa nação, verificamos o histórico de suas habilidades pessoais como aluno e como pessoa, e assim convidamos o senhor para juntar-se a nós este ano como o Super High School Level Inventor."_

Se o que vi dizerem nos fóruns da Hope's Peak na Internet era verdade, então isso quer dizer que eu sou o melhor inventor do Ensino Médio no Japão? Isso era justamente o que me mantinha parado ali, com a respiração acelerada e as pernas tremendo. Eu, um inventor de quintal, e a Academia Hope's Peak, que reúne os alunos mais talentosos do país e consolida o sucesso deles baseados nos seus talentos? A carta, o prédio e todo o resto à minha volta não me parecia nenhum pouco real. Mas na verdade não era só isso o que estava me prendendo ali, no meu lugar.

Meu nome é Kousaka Shijima. Eu gosto desse nome. Porém, "Shijima" é uma das leituras na nossa língua para os ideogramas que querem dizer "silêncio", "quietude". Não sei se isso tem algo a ver com minha personalidade, mas eu reconheço que sou muito tímido e calado quando estou perto de alguém que não conheço. Embora eu goste muito de fazer amigos, eu simplesmente não consigo – começar uma conversa com alguém já é um desafio e tanto. Prefiro ficar no meu canto, com minhas ferramentas. Se alguém quiser falar comigo, estarei lá, mas tomara que não espere que eu tenha algum assunto.

Cada aluno olhando pra mim enquanto passava pelos portões do prédio me congelava no lugar. E se não gostarem do meu talento? Quantos alunos novos não vi nos fóruns que tem talentos melhores que os meus. Detetive, gamer, cantora, mecânico, escritora romântica, técnico, jogador de baseball, mangaká...

Eu já tinha poucos amigos na minha antiga escola, mas eles eram ótimos amigos. Vejo que vou ter de me distanciar deles agora, não só pela distância, mas também pelo meu título. Alguns deles talvez se orgulhem de mim, outros talvez tenham inveja súbita. Espero que não.

No meio das minhas divagações, ouço uma voz feminina gritar bem alto, perfurando meus pensamentos.

- ...tchau, pai! Até mais—

De repente, algo me atinge por trás e caio no chão, esmagando meu peito sobre o chão e os bolsos do meu colete, cheios de parafusos e pedacinhos de metal, expulsando todo o ar dos meus pulmões. Há um peso sobre mim, me impedindo de levantar. Além disso, duas coisas acariciam minhas costas - duas esferas, macias e quentes...

- Ai—ai meu Deus—me desculpa— - rapidamente o peso saiu de cima de mim. Era a garota que antes gritava, suponho. Virei e me pus de joelhos, e ela estava me estendendo a mão. Segurei-a, e me pus de pé.

- Sério—me desculpa mesmo – ela não parava de falar, e não olhava nos meus olhos, enquanto apontava pra trás – Olha só, meu pai tava vindo me deixar aqui e eu não te vi e acabei—

- Calma, calma – interrompi, tentando fazê-la parar. Olhei para os lados. Alguns poucos alunos que estavam por ali ainda nos observavam. Ela parou de súbito, fixando os olhos enormes e azuis dela nos meus. Pouco a pouco, a expressão preocupada dela se transformou em um sorriso enorme.

- Sou Asahina – ela estendeu a mão novamente, rápida como um raio. – Aoi Asahina! E você?

Envergonhado, apertei a mão dela, lentamente.

- Shijima... Kousaka Shijima. – falei, com a voz trêmula. - Prazer, Asahina.

- O prazer é meu, Shijima~ – ela falou, ainda sorridente.

Observando ela um pouco, até que era uma garota bem bonita. O penteado dela era meio exótico – um rabo de cavalo enrolado, apontando para cima, fazendo uma curvinha. Os olhos azuis claros contrastavam com a pele morena e os cabelos castanhos. Estava usando uma jaqueta vermelha sobre uma blusa branca que destacava bem os... Uh, o busto, isso. E um short azul. É, acho que era isso. Sim.

- Bem, desculpa, mas eu já vou indo, encontro você lá dentro! – ela correu na direção do portão, não me dando tempo para responder.

Ainda meio atordoado por causa da queda, notei que não havia mais ninguém ali – todos já haviam entrado. Eu iria me atrasar. Como se passou tanto tempo?

Mesmo assim, uma das minhas preocupações já tinha ido embora naquele momento – eu já tinha alguém com quem falar. Pus a carta em um dos meus bolsos, e andei até o portão, respirando fundo. Mais uma vez, dei uma olhada para o emblema da escola, estampado sobre os tijolos do grande prédio. Olá, Hope's Peak.

Empurrei a barra da porta dupla, e me vi dentro de um grande salão vazio. Agora tenho certeza – estou atrasado. Olho para o relógio – 8h10. Muito bem, Kousaka. De qualquer forma, não estou preocupado. Eu acho.

Mesmo assim, minha calma súbita me deixou uma leve desconfiança. Algo de estranho estava acontecendo.

No momento em que desviei meu olhar do relógio, o mundo em si começou a se dissolver, tal como uma pintura a óleo fresca na qual foi jogada água. Uma mancha indefinida, engolindo tudo, inclusive eu mesmo. Não importa. Estou atrasado, tenho de entrar por aquela porta do outro lado do salão e... E fazer o quê mesmo?

O tique-taque do relógio está cada vez mais rápido e mais alto, ressoando em meus ouvidos. Tenho que continuar andando... Mas pra onde? Não tenho mais forças pra me mover, nem mesmo manter os olhos abertos.

Que lugar é este? Não preciso saber.

O que está acontecendo? Não estou a fim de descobrir.

Quem sou eu? Eu não ligo.

Ouvindo o tique-taque constante se esvair, prefiro me deixar levar pelo sono. Pelo menos por enquanto.


End file.
